Worst Fears
by Hybrid-Sunshine
Summary: A deeper look into the Xiaolin Showdown characters' fears... Finished?
1. Attack of the Squirrels!

Hello. This fic is of my interpretations of the Xiaolin Showdown characters' fears, put in the form of weird chapters. Some of this may not be funny or scary, but still! I felt like typing this! What of it!

Disclaimer: My name's not Christy Hui. My name is--

_(got cut off by stupid phone company)_

--

Worst Fears

Part 1

Mr. Omi Somebody

Squirrels...

You know those cute little rodents with long bushy tails that love to hide acorns and nuts and yo-yo's during the winter? Squirrels? Well, Omi is afraid of them. Stop laughing! I'm serious! It's a problem!

Well, I, Miss Sunshine, one of the greatest psychiatrist persons so far, have heard the whole story...

You see, it all started when little Omi was a baby...

_FLASHBACK..._

We see little baby Omi crawling down a Xiaolin Temple hallway. Master Fung exited a room with Dojo on his shoulder and, seeing Omi, walked over to the little baby and picked him up. Little Omi cooed, causing smiles to appear on Dojo and Fung's face.

Dojo sighs. "Can you believe that someone would abandon someone as adorable as this little guy?"

It was true. They had found Omi in a small picnic basket on the Xiaolin Temple steps. Well, _Dojo _found the basket and assumed there was food in it (and judging by the weight of it, it was _a lot_ of food) and brought it in. Imagine his and the Temple Master's surprise when they saw a little yellow-skinned baby in there! After much convincing of the other elders to let him the baby stay and after a lot of debating over what to call him, they agreed on the name "Omi". Why? Well, don't ask me!

**FLASHBACK PAUSE. BACK TO PRESENT.**

Alright. So I made some of that up. What of it! GET OFF MY BACK!

**FLASHBACK UN-PAUSE.**

Then the old man carried Omi into the courtyard and set the baby down onto the grass.

Master Fung got into a meditative sitting postition. "Dojo, watch Omi for me." That was what he said before shutting his eyes.

Dojo salutes him. "I will!"

But, of course, this didn't last long. Dojo, lolled by the fresh air and tweeting of birds and the wind rattling the leaves, fell asleep. This, unfortunately left Omi to fend for himself as the little yellow baby began crawling off somewhere...

Baby Omi was curious, always getting into something he wasn't supposed to. He also ran over anything that happened to be in his way, crawling over it. It often got him into a bit of trouble, but most of the time, he was okay.

Not this time, however.

Omi had made his way to a large tree in the middle of the obstacle course where a small squirrel was burying an acorn in the dirt. It was in baby Omi's crawling path, though. As thebald yellow baby crawled closer, he paused to watch in interest as the squirrel paid him no mind and continued burying its acorn.

All was well until Omi did the stupidest thing to do to a squirrel in the history of doingstupid things to squirrels: He grabbed its tail and tried to put it into his mouth.

The squirrel chittered wildly, surprised. It turned its head towards Omi, eyed the baby's hand that was gripping its tail, opened its mouth wide, and...

_**CHOMP!**_

Master Fung broke out of his meditative state and Dojo snorted awake at the sound of dramatic wailing. They instantly ran/slithered to the obstacle course to see baby Omi screeching so loud you'd think he was dying.

Fung glared at Dojo. "I told you to watch Omi, Dojo!"

Dojo flinched at his old friend's anger. "Hey! I dozed off!"

Before they could truly start arguing, they were cut off by another loud Omi-wail. Master Fung sighed, bent down to pick up Omi, held him into his arms, and started speaking softly to him, telling him that it was alright and to shush.

_...END FLASHBACK_

That was followed by numerous other squirrel attacks due to curiousity and stupidity and accident...ity. This is what I told Omi:

Get a ray gun and vaporize all squirrels and your problems will be solved in time.

--

About the yo-yo thing, it happened to me once. Seriously! I left it outside and I saw a squirrel run off with it! I never got it back... Then I got another one. My cat ate the string. Seriously! He did that with all my other yo-yo's! I'm not lying! ...Yeah, yo-yo's don't last a day in my house.


	2. Dollies

Thanks to those who reviewed! I am going to do Jack's fear, for it was that and Jackie Jackie Spicer's fic is what sort of inspired me to type this stuff.

Disclaimer: If I owned Xiaolin Showdown... trust me. You'd know. I also don't own Tomo Takino (but I sorta own the way she acts in here, but not really) and I don't own Keiko Mizuhara (again, I own the way she acts and chose to name her this way).

--

Part 2

Tohomiko, Kimiko-san

Lil' Chika...

Hello again and welcome. Phychiatrist H. Sunshine here, bringing to you more ridiculous fears for you to point and laugh at. However, some of these fears are not as much of a laughing matter like the squirrel. Note that this is also marked the genre "Horror". It starts to slightly kick in inside of this chapter.

This is the story of Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire's fear: Lil' Chika. Yes. A doll. Yeah.

_**Once upon a time in Tokyo... squiggly squiggly flashback lines... squiggly... still squiggly... OKAY! IT'S FOCUSED NOW!**_

It's little Kimiko Tohomiko's eighth birthday and she is very excited. She invited everyone she knew to her party.

The nicely decorated top floors of the Tohomiko Electronics building were bustling with happy people. Family and friends talked happily with each other. Even the workers were given the day off in celebration of Kimiko's special day.

Kimiko was talking with her best friends Keiko Mizuhara and Tomo Takino, trying to get them to tell her what they got her. They both laughed at her pointless efforts.

Keiko had her very straight shoulder-length black hair down and was wearing a white tank top over a jean skirt. Tomo's dark-brown hair (shoulder-length also) was down with it slightly curving outwards at the bottom and was wearing a navy-blue jacket with a black T-shirt underneath and baggy jeans. Kimiko had on a pretty blue dress that went down to her knees, her hair in two pig-tails (like how it looks when she's in her Temple uniform).

"C'mon, Keiko!" Kim begged for the millionth time tonight.

"Forget it!" Keiko refused with a grin.

The pig-tailed girl then slowly turned to look at Tomo. "Tomo... You can't keep a secret. You have to tell me."

"Fine! You're right! I can't keep a secret very good. BUT! This time, I'm willing make an exception." Tomo crosses her arms and gives Kimiko a smug look.

The Tohomiko girl folded her arms and started pouting.

Keiko shrugged. "Sorry. You're just gonna have to wait until--"

"KIMI-CHAN!"

The three girls looked around to see Kimiko's short father, Toshiro Tohomiko, running as fast as his small legs could carry him, searching for his daughter.

Kimiko waves over to him and shouts, "I'm over here, Papa!"

Toshiro followed the sound of her voice and eventually saw her. He rushed over to her, embracing his already-taller-than-him daughter. Keiko sighed. Tomo slightly gagged, causing Keiko to jab her with her elbow.

Once the father and daughter finished their moment of affection, Mr. Tohomiko smiled at her. "It's time for the cake."

"Yay!"

So, they went and sang "Happy Birthday" to Kimiko, she blew out the candles, and they ate some cake and other food things. Then, it was the moment Kimiko was waiting for: PRESENT TIME!

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" the now-eight-year-old girl screamed again, just with **_a lot_** more enthusiasm this time, and bolted for the main room, which was almost completely filled with colorful paper-covered boxes. She squeeled again at the large amount of presents that were for her. It wasn't as much as she got last year, but hey, it's still a lot.

She went through it all, one present at a time, thanking whoever got it for her. Most of them were video games, toys, and adorable outfits, some were even gothic believe it or not! Then, it was time to open the last gift.

"Who is it from, Kimi-chan?" Mr. Tohomiko asked.

"It doesn't say..." Kimiko replied after thoroughly checking the box for a card or a label. She did find a tag, but all it said was "To: Kimiko". The present was covered in black and blue-colored paper and the bow was a forest-green shade. Kim thought it was pretty, though.

She started ripping it open, showing a cardboard box. She opened that, to find it filled with those little white foam things. (What are those called?) She started digging into it and, when her hand bumped into something that felt like plastic, pulled out the thing that was inside of it. Kimiko gasped at what she saw.

It was a doll. It had red hair pulled into two pig-tails. It was dressed in a maroon dress with white polka dots tied with a white sash, ending with a bow in the back. The doll had on white socks with lace on the tops and black dress shoes. She was wearing old-fashioned underwear and her skin was a light shade of peach. Its face was sort of on the chubby side, the cheeks were rosy with some freckles, its lips looked like it had lipstick on, but it was the eyes that really would catch someone's attention.

Her big, blue, shiny, glass eyes were wide open, as if they were alive or something. They seemed to be staring right at you.

Kimiko held the doll, just staring at it. Everyone was in a tense silence as they watched the little girl's expression of awe. Then, she embraced it tightly, smiling and laughing.

"I LOVE IT! SHE'S SO PRETTY!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They were all too familiar with a cranky Kimiko. It was something one does not want to see twice in one lifetime.

--

Over the next three weeks, Kimiko had grown quite attached to the doll, which she named Lil' Chika. She took it everywhere, showing it off because no one else had a doll like it. It was only until her friends said something that she started having second thoughts about the doll.

She was riding the bus home from school one day, sitting next to Keiko with Tomo in the seat behind her. Kim was once again playing with Lil' Chika.

"Wanna come over my house, Kimiko?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know... I'll ask Lil' Chika!" Kimiko holds her doll so it's at arm's length out in front of her. "Do you wanna go to Miss Mizuhara's home, Lil' Chika?" Silence. Kimiko then smiles and turns to Keiko. "She says it is a good idea."

Tomo sighed roughly. "Oh, enough already! Kim! You have _got_ to get rid of that doll!"

Kimiko stared at the girl who was hanging over the back of her seat. "Why?"

"It's annoying! You've pretty much worn it out from taking it everywhere you go. Those clothes are a fashion disastor anyway!" Tomo shouted, earning a strict look from the bus driver.

Kim then shifted to look at the girl sitting in between her and the window. "Do you want me to get rid of Lil' Chika, too, Keiko?"

Keiko felt a wave a guilt rush over her. It took a moment to come up with a good answer. "Well, it's not so much that I want you to get rid of her, but I think it would... um... be a little better if you just left her at home for once?" She ended her response with a weak smile, twiddling her thumbs a little. She really didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings.

Kimiko looked from one girl to the other to the doll, thinking. Now that she actually thought about it, Lil' Chika _did _look a little bad now; her skin was smudged slightly, the paint that was the lipstick looked scratched off, the dress was ripped in some places, and the shoes were scuffed from Kimiko making it look like the doll was walking.

But the eyes were still as shiny as ever and they stared back at Kimiko. She was starting to think it was kind of creepy. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

So, she decided to leave the doll tucked inside of her bookbag while she visited with Keiko. She called her dad to tell him where she was.

--

That night, Kimiko, who was in her nightgown, sat in her room on her bed, simply staring at the doll. It stared back in a shiny glass gaze as it sat across from her on Kimiko's pillow.

"Tomo and Keiko were right... Maybe I _should_ get rid of you... You're starting to look really scary right now..."

Lil' Chika didn't say anything, merely continued to look at the little real girl with those eyes.

Unable to take this anymore, Kimiko crawled over to the doll, grabbed it, and threw it intothe laundry basketon the other side of the room. The doll was out of sight. Kimiko sighed and snuggled under her blankets, falling asleep.

--

Kimiko thrashed awake, freeing herself from the nightmare she was having. The little girl was breathing harshly, staring around the dimly lit room. It didn't help any when she looked to her bedside table when she saw Lil' Chika sitting there, staring at her. _How did she get out of the laundry!_ Kimiko didn't bother answering her own question and started screaming, scooting away from the doll until she fell onto thefloor and started crying harder.

The door burst open, Mr. Tohomiko standing in the doorway. He had heard Kimiko screaming and ran up to see what was wrong. The short Japanese man saw his daughter crying on the ground and hurried to her side. She opened her blue eyes, saw her father, and started saying something in between gasps. Toshiro didn't understand a word of it.

"Kimi-chan! Please, calm down. I cannot understand what you are saying." he calmly but firmly told the girl.

It took a minute for Kimiko to get her breathing under control. Finally, when she had calmed down, she began telling her father about having a nightmare and about not wanting Lil' Chika anymore.

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly. "Why? You were so attached to Lil' Chika before..."

"That was then! She's creepy now! See for yourself!" Kimiko got up and turned on the lights. She then whirled around to face her bedside table... to see that the doll was no longer there. Kim gasped and started looking around table for Lil' Chika. "But, she was just there!"

She searched her entire room for the doll, not finding it anywhere.

"Ah! I found her!" Mr. Tohomiko was holding Lil' Chika in his hand.

Kimiko backed away from him. "Wh-where did you find her?"

"In your laundry basket."

Kimiko remembered that was where she last threw the doll before she went to bed... But, then why did she see it on her bedside table when no one had moved it there? She concluded that she was probably imagining things at the time or was still dreaming.

Since now apparently, there was nothing wrong, Kimiko hugged her dad, apologizing for scaring him and making him worry, and Toshiro tucked her in. With a kiss on the forehead, he turned off the light (leaving the nightlights on) and left the room, taking the doll with him, shutting the door behind him.

Kimiko, now feeling much better, shut her eyes and fell into a more peaceful sleep.

--

"Sayonara, Lil' Chika..."

With that, Kimiko threw the doll into the crackling fire of the fireplace at Tomo's house. Keiko and Tomo were with her while they performed the "getting rid of the creepy doll" ceremony.

Tomo puts on a satisfied grin. "There. Now, was that so hard?"

Kimiko bows her head, staring directly at the doll that was melting. "...I guess not..."

Keiko puts a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "It's alright. You have plenty of other dolls. Besides, Lil' Chika is in a better place."

"Yeah. Burning in the fiery pits of Hell!" Yeah, Tomo knew a pretty wide range of vocabulary for a nine-year-old. She starts walking from the room. "Come on! Let's play that new game that I just got: Goo Zombies!"

Keiko walks after Tomo. "Okay."

Kimiko was left alone in the den of Tomo's home, still staring at where Lil' Chika was burning. Now, half of the hair on her head had burned up, one arm had melted off, and the plastic around the eye sockets were sliding down her face as if she were crying. However, the eyes themselves remained the same. Kimiko screamed and ran after her friends as one of the eyeballs burst from its socket and onto the floor where she was just standing.

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**_

Huh. Well, that was a longer story than I expected. Kimiko still has nightmares of that ugly, ugly, burning, melty, half-bald doll. This is what I said to her:

Get over it. It's a doll, girl. A DOLL. It can't walk or talk, let alone attack you without you touching it yourself... unless you're stupid enough to do it like in "Poltergueist" when that boy was wrestling the clown doll. Hated that movie. Or, you can use the Kuzusu Atom Shen Gong Wu (spoiler for those who haven't seen it yet) and vaporize all dolls? Your choice.

--

'Til next time!


	3. Old Ladies Scare Me

Disclaimer: What would make you possibly think that I owned Xiaolin Showdown?

--

Part 3

Cowboy Clay Bailey

Granny Lily

Welcome once again to "Xiaolin Showdown: Worst Fears" with your host, me, Psychiatrist H. Sunshine. Yeesh, that last chapter was freaky... Not as freaky as this one, though, if you choose to look at it that way! Onto... Clay, Dragon of Earth's fear: His grandma... LILY!

_**evil organ's sharp chord plays as scene changes**_

Out in a wide mostly-grassless plain somewhere in Texas, a large ranch house resided. There lived the Baileys, a family of cowboys and cowgirls (I guess). They owned a beef ranch that they all helped out with, though the men of the house did most of the hard work.

The family that actually lived in the house were Mr. and Mrs. Bailey and their children, Clay and Jessie.

Clay and Jessie looked kind of alike, though Clay was about a year older. They both were kind of on the big-boned side, had blond hair that would sometimes cover their eyes if they allowed it, and a light case of freckles.

Clay was nine years old when he realized his fear.

It was a relatively warm day on Thanksgiving. Almost all of the Baileys were at the family ranch on this occasion. After they finished saying grace, they were immediately tearing into the food like wild animals. It was only a matter of minutes until all the food was gone. Yup, that's the Bailey family for ya.

After devouring the three turkeys, they were all tired. (Hey! It's a BIG family!) Some of the members even fell asleep right at the table! After about an hour, some of them woke up and decided to go sleep in a real bed or get cleaned up.

Clay was the last to actually wake up, for some decided to stay asleep. The little kid yawned and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Man, I'm dirtier than a hog after rollin' in horse manure." Clay commented with a small grimace. Then he shrugged and started walking upstairs. He'd been WAY messier before.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his eight-year-old sister, Jessie leaning against the railing. She smiled at Clay.

Clay was always a little suspicious of his sister, even though he cared about her. It was just that she was a magnet for trouble, often getting him into trouble as well.

"What're you so happy 'bout?"

Jessie took in her brother's appearance and snickered. "That's a good look fer ya, big bro!"

The boy narrowed his visible eye at the laughing girl, his anger and embarrassment growing with each passing second.

"Well, you'd better wash up or ma'll scrub ya like year-old caked-on food on an ungreased pancake griddle." Jessie said after her laughter subsided. "Use the bathroom at the end of the hall."

Her brother lifted an eyebrow. "Why _that_ bathroom?"

"Because Uncle Bob just got finished in one bathroom and Auntie Clarabelle in the first floor one." (A/N: Hint, hint.)

Clay made a disgusted face but was still suspicious of his sister, who was grinning at him. So, casting a last weary look at Jessie, he made his way to the end of the hall to the door with a little wooden cow ornament hanging on a nail: the bathroom. He shrugged and opened the door...

Nothing could have prepared little Clay for what lied beyond that door.

--

Jessie was hanging around her bedroom door when Clay left, which was right across from Clay's on the second floor, whistling. Then, she heard what she was waiting to hear.

Screaming. Lots and lots and LOTS of screaming. She smirked when she heard the fast-paced thumping of running footsteps coming closer and closer. She looked to her left and saw Clay running as fast as he could to his bedroom door, still screaming. When he caught sight of Jessie after catching his breath, he looked up at her.

His expression was priceless in Jessie's opinion; Clay's eyes were wide, you could even see the other eye from under his blonde hair, his hair was practically sticking up in some places, pretty much just terror-stricken.

His look turned into a fierce glower when his sister began laughing histerically.

"Clay! Where are you?"

Clay's looked behind him and screamed again, pushing the door open, running inside his room, and slammed the door shut. Locks locking could be heard from outside the door. Jessie looked up just in time to see Granny Lily wrapped in a towel outside of Clay's door, trying to get her grandson to open it. More screaming.

Her plan had worked perfectly. Clay had seen Granny Lily taking a bath, naked.

_**PRESENT PRESENT NOW NOW**_

That one time has scarred Clay Bailey for life. Well, he never really liked Granny Lily anyways. This was my response after he told me:

Man, do I feel sorry for you!

--

(nodds) Yup, that's how I see it. Seeing your grandparents naked is something one does not want to see twice in one lifetime...


	4. Squishy, Stingy Jellyfish

Disclaimer: ...**Fan**fiction. Written by a **fan**. Self-explanitory, no?

And it's official. I can't write ANYTHING at home.

--

Part 4

Raimundo Pedrosa

Jellyfishies!

Yo. Now, many people have asked me about the "Clay Grandma" issue. His fear all began with that one incident. Then, he began noticing other crap about her... Like her evil hairy kisses of death and cheek-pinching of doom! I just forgot to put it in that last transcription 'cause I'm somewhat stupid and lazy like that (yes, I'm so cheap that I'll be my own transcriptionist for my sessions and I refer to them as chapters I guess). Even great psychiatrists/transcriptionists make mistakes... JUST DON'T TELL MY BOSS! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! HE'LL FIRE ME!

Ahem. Anyways, onto today's fear thing... Raimundo Pedrosa's afraid of... Jellyfish. I still can't believe this. How can anyone be afraid of jellyfishies? I mean, they're cool-looking! I even have a pet jellyfish! (turns to fish tank) I have called him Squishy. He is mine. Go away and get on with the flashback thingy! I won't let anyone have my little Squishy-Ishy...

_**SCENE CHANGES NOW BECAUSE HYBRID IS BEING VERY CREEPY RIGHT NOW. BUT THEN AGAIN, SHE ALWAYS WAS CREEPY.**_

The city of Rio de Janeiro.

It is and always has been one of his favorite towns.

More specifically, it was the beach that he liked best.

Well, too bad for him! This fear-tale doesn't take place there!

Ten-year-old Raimundo Pedrosa was in one of the three mini-vans on a vacation across the country with his family. Well, along the coast anyway. They were on their way to a very special spot to go scuba diving. Raimundo was the only one sulking.

"Moooooom!" he was going to complain yet again, shouting over the noise of his siblings. "Why couldn't we just do that stuff in Rio?"

"What was that?" Mrs. Pedrosa said loudly.

"I SAID WHY CAN'T WE SCUBA DIVE IN RIO DE JANEIRO!"

Mrs. Pedrosa made a sharp turn, causing everyone to cry out and slam to the left side of the van. Raimundo unfortunately was by the left window in the middle part of the van and got squashed against it.

Once the turn was over, everyone went back to talking and Raimundo's mother loudly said, "Because they don't allow it over there for some reason! Besides, this place has cleaner water!"

Young Raimundo scoffed and returned to scowling out his window, ignoring all the annoying chatter, despite the great difficulty.

--

After another two hours, the Pedrosa's finally arrived at a large beach. The first sign they saw read:

**Discount Scuba Diving/Swimming**

**See the wonders of the Atlantic Up Close!**

Rai's younger brother and sisters (there are eight siblings, right?) started running amuck as soon as they unloaded themselves from the vans, the adults and older siblings desperately trying to calm them down or catch them. Raimundo sighed and sat on a piece of driftwood, continuing to pout.

"What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Angelina..."

Angelina was the youngest of Raimundo's siblings at four-years-old. She always carried around a teddy bear which she calls Little Bonita (crap name).

She blinked her big, green eyes at her brother's grouchyness. "Oh... Sorry to bother you..." She sadly walked away.

On any other day, Raimundo would've stopped Angelina and apologized, but darn it, he was ticked off today! So, he ignored Angelina and continued to be rotton until his oldest brother (and oldest period) at 17 years, Antonio tapped him on his shoulder. Raimundo rolled his eyes up to see his silhouette against the sun. "Whaddya want?"

Antonio frowned at his younger brother. "You should know better than to be mean to Angelina."

"She should know better than to bother me when I'm like this."

Without warning, Antonio grabbed hold of Rai's ear and lifted him onto his feet, earning a painful annoyed yelp from the boy. Antonio's stern expression and hand remained when he said, "Come on, you little jerk. Everyone's waiting."

"Gaah! Leggo! Leggo!"

Ignoring his struggling brother, Antonio smirked and dragged Raimundo over to where eveyone was indeed waiting for them to catch up.

--

"This is so stupid."

"Stop complaining, bro! It looks good on ya!"

It was his second-oldest sister, Beatriz who gave the comment. Everyone else was laughing at Raimundo. For good reason, too, for he looked and felt absolutely ridiculous. The suit was HUGE on him since there weren't any his size. It was very uncomfortable to say the least, so, after about another minute of laughter, he began throwing off the suit, the pieces landing in ungraceful piles on the ground. Then, he took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants, leaving him in his boxer shorts and the medallion he always wore.

"I'll just keep holding my breath, then!"

This worried his mother, since his father was off with the majority of the siblings, who already left and were diving and splashing in the water. "But, what if you drown, or are crushed by water pressure?"

"I'm gonna stay in the shallow areas, all right?" Rai said.

"All right... Only if someone watches you, okay?" His mother looked around. "Umm... How about Beatriz, huh?"

"Oh no..." Raimundo murmured, a hint of worry in his tone. Beatriz was an athletics freak. She was scary when it came to being physically active.

Beatriz salutes her mother. "Right, Mom! I'll keep him out of trouble!"

--

"COME ON! PICK UP THE PACE, KID! ONE MORE LAP!"

Raimundo was swimming as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Beatriz (she was putting him under fierce training for the little family race they were planning to do). Rai was getting really tired and he was starting to sink, not being able to stay above the surface easily.

Beatriz was so busy swimming farther and farther along the coast that she didn't even notice her brother take a deep breath and start sinking...

--

Raimundo was resting when he sank. He relaxed his tired muscles, holding his breath, keeping his eyes closed while he slowly began to float back to the top. He never floated right away; he sank first, then began rising. He was thankful for the fact that Beatriz didn't notice.

The boy lied on the surface, merely floating there. After a while, he dived back down into the water's depths. He didn't have to go very far, considering that the water was only about twelve feet deep.

Rai's eyes were open (A/N: He can see underwater without goggles. Lucky...) and it was a good thing he could hold his breath for a pretty long time. His mother was right. The water _was _cleaner and more clear than in Rio. He didn't see any of his relatives down there; they must've been in a different area. Slowly swimming along a drop-off point, careful not to go too deep, he took in the sights, amazed at what he saw.

A colorful stretch of reef lined the edge of the drop-off. Millions of undersea creatures of every color, shape, and size swam in and out of the little holes and spaces of the rock. Needless to say, it was beautiful, no matter how girly a thought it was. Raimundo rose up to surface, took a big gulp of air, and dived back down for another look.

When he decided he had seen enough, Raimundo was on his way back to the surface when he saw something that a little bit far from the drop-off in the open water: a jellyfish. He had always been fascinated by jellyfish, so, naturally, he swam away from the drop-off to get a closer look. He watched it slowly float around in the water while he hovered next to it, watching the head-part ripple every once in a while. He kept a safe distance away from the tentacles.

He was so busy watching _that _jellyfish that he didn't even more were gathering around. It was when he needed to rise for air did he actually notice this. There were jellyfish as far as he could see. He couldn't even really see the open blue water anymore.

Raimundo began to panic, still struggling to hold his breath as he began to suffer from some sort of claustrophobia (A/N: I'm not sure what to call it). He started trying to swim towards the surface, pushing his way through the jellyfish above, but he must have gone down into deeper water without realizing it, for it was taking way longer. He kept getting stung by the tentacles and his lungs hurt worse, but Rai tried his best to ignore it and continue to the surface.

When he saw light filtering down into the water from above the surface, Raimundo began swimming faster. He needed air **_NOW_**. He was almost there...

...then he felt something painful wrapped around his ankle.

His foot had gotten tangled in a mess of tentacles, sending shocks through it. Raimundo screamed, a bunch of bubbles emitting from his mouth. He thrashed around frantically, but he was in too much pain to actually propel himself anywhere. He was too busy thrashing about, screaming uselessly that he didn't feel a strong arm snake around his waist and pulling him up to the surface.

--

"I told you to watch him, Beatriz!"

"But, Mom! I _was_ watching him! He just wandered off!"

Everyone was sitting on the beach, Raimundo shivering under the towel he was wrapped in, the marks around his right ankle made from the tentacles still stinging. It was Beatriz who rescued him, but her mother and Antonio scolded her anyway, since she was so absorbed in swimming that she wasn't paying attention to Rai.

Raimundo's three younger brothers, Angelina, and the other two sisters were crowded around him, asking him A LOT of questions reguarding his experience. He refused to answer them. However, one of the questions asked were:

"Why didn't you see the sign that said '**WARNING: ACTIVE JELLYFISH HABITAT IN THIS AREA. DO NOT SWIM**'?"

_**BACK TO PRESENT...**_

There you have it. No one pays attention to signs anymore...

My response:

PAY ATTENTION, MAN!

--

_**REAL WORLD IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT**_

Yeah... Sorry this took so long. And, yes, I know that the names are Spanish, but I don't know anything Brazillian, so, whatever. Also, some the jellyfish stuff may be wrong. I wanted one to actually grab him and start pulling him down, but I don't think they'd actually do that, though... Leave that to Rai's imagination...


	5. Toilets Are Evil

Disclaimer: TAKE A WILD GUESS! YOU HAVE A 50/50 CHANCE OF GETTING IT RIGHT!

--

Part 5

Mr. Jack Spicer

...Toilets

_We see a boy that looks a LOT like Jack Spicer, but has green hair, dark-green lab coat (not ripped), green swirly goggles, green eyes... Well, basically he wears green stuff. The pants are black and similar as to how Chase Young's are (tucked in)._

Hi. I'm Leo, one of "Psychiatrist/Transcriptionist H. Sunshine's" muses. I represent Jack's genius part. Now, Miss Sunshine can't be here right now, for _someone_ reported her for screwing up in chapter/transcription three. I have a pretty good idea whom... A certain evil muse... _coughRathcough_

Anyways, speaking of Jack Spicer, today, we shall go over his fear... Being flushed down the toilet. Embarrassing... Let's see why!

_**...MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC FLASHYBACKY THINGY-DO...**_

Jack was spending time with his mother at work. It was "Bring Your Kid To Work and Get A Promotion Day", so, yeah, she HAD to bring her four-year-old son with her.

Jack held tightly to his mom's hand, not wanting to be separated from her in this huge building. He was afraid that if he got lost, no one would bother to look for him... (A/N: That's no way for a four-year-old to think, now is it?)

The day went on, as boring as ever. Jack was left to go doodle on some printing paper in his mother's office, mostly of robots. He loved robots, almost obsessed with them.

It was nearing the end of the day and the little boy needed to go to the bathroom. I mean **_REALLY_** needed to go! So, he stood up and started doing the pee-pee dance in front of the desk that Mrs. Spicer was working at.

She was so absorbed into her work that she didn't even see him.

Jack hopped to her side and started whimpering.

She still didn't see him.

He was getting desperate now, so he decided "screw this" and zoomed out of the room and down the hall, searching for a restroom.

Would you believe that he had to go down three floors just to find the nearest restroom! Jack sure didn't, but he still pushed open the door, rushing inside as fast as he could. He almost didn't make it!

Once he was finished, he left the urinal (I don't know what you do at a urinal! I'm not a guy! Also I'm stupid like that!) and was about to go back outside, but he heard voices. Now, Jack was a shy kid, so he ran and hid whenever someone came. This was no different, so he ran into the toilet stall on the far end of the bathroom by a window, shut the door, locking it, and stood on top of the toilet seat, standing with his feet on either side to make sure he didn't fall in.

He heard two men come in, laughing and talking about stuff. He also heard some... questionable sounds, so there was _no way_ he was getting out now. Finally, the two men left. Jack was sitting on the tank of the toilet, waiting patiently for the past hour. He had apparently dozed off and was awakened when the door slammed, so he was a little groggy and didn't really pay attention to what he was doing.

He slipped and fell in the toilet.

The small boy grimaced with a loud "EWWW!" and began scrabbling for the back of the tank thing.

Instead, he grabbed the "flush switch".

There was a loud _WHOOOOOSH_ and the water started overflowing the toilet bowl. This happened because Jack's foot got stuck in the hole in his attempts to climb out. Then, there felt like something was trying to suck it down! Jack screamed at the seriously weird feeling.

He screamed again, more high-pitched this time, when the toilet made a sound he definately did not like. Apparently, the "porcelain demon" was determined to suck whatever it was down into wherever crap goes after you flush, since the suction was more powerful now.

Finally, after making his voice and throat hurt from screaming so loud, Jack's foot slipped out from his shoe and he fell out of the toilet onto the wet floor with a wet _SPLAT_. The shoe was lost forever, but Jack didn't care, for he ran out of the bathroom, pushing past the group of people that had gathered (his screams attracted them). They gasped in surprise and tried to see what had just run past them, only to find a wet trail leading up the stairway to the ninth floor, the crying fading away.

Mrs. Spicer was finally finished with her paper work. She was about to go out looking for her son so she could turn the papers in and they could leave...

...only to be startled, to say the least, when a wet thing ran up to her, wrapped its arms around her waist, drenching her with more with tears than with its clothing. When she figured out that this thing was her little Jackie, she picked him up, not really caring that her clothes would get soaked. She tried to calm him down, then she noticed that he was missing a shoe.

"Shhh... What happened, Jackie? Where's your shoe?"

"Th-the toi-toilet ate it a-and tried-tried to _**K-KILL ME**_!"

_**...PRESENT ONCE AGAIN...**_

_Leo is smoking. Sees you, frantically tries to put it out._

Ahem. So you have it. Boy, Jack's mother person is nice! No wonder he's so attached to her... Too bad she's always busy. Well, this is what Hybrid had to say...

H. Sunshine: **_(can't stop laughing long enough to say anything)_**

Geez, my creator's a nasty woman! Anyways... This was Leo of Geniusness. Reporting out.

--

_**REAL WORLD ONCE AGAIN**_

Hmm... I may add a few nonsense fears if you really want me to... But they will be horrendously ridiculous and full of loop holes, I assure you, 'cause my mind works like that. I most likely won't do it, though.

Also, this chapter was finished last week. Once again, for some dumb reason, the site wasn't letting me put it up here before I left to go to a camp place. Sorry this wasn't up sooner.


End file.
